A New Era
by Recurring.Decimals
Summary: When an Eevee rejected from society winds up dead and reborn, he finds that his whole view on life has changed. Quite literally... M rated to be safe. OC entry closed.
1. Chapter 1

_6 Weeks earlier, in my room…_

_Me: Gaaah… I can't think of anymore ideas for the meaning of life! *Goes into depression for 4 weeks*_

_2 Weeks after that…_

_Me: You know what? Screw that, I'm starting a new story! *Spends 4 weeks thinking of a plot*_

_Another 4 weeks after that…_

_Hi, and welcome to story number 1 of 2 new stories! Truth be told, I need more OCs if I am to start this story properly. I will explain in depth at the end of the chapter. Now, shall we begin?_

**A New Era**

**Chapter 1- Morphing**

I grunted in pain as I was pushed to the floor, landing in a crumpled heap on the gravel.

"And you'd better bring your lunch money next time, or the same thing's going to happen!" one of the older kids said.

I merely whimpered as they walked away. Once they were far away though, I picked myself up and started to brush myself clean, which was quite hard with my paws. I walked over, and sat on the edge of the pavement. Just then, Zach, a Sneasel, and one of my only friends, walked over. We were only really friends because we both shared an interest in mechanics, engineering, and the like.

"Hey Light!" he greeted. "You got beaten up by those older kids again?" I merely nodded.

"Well, to be honest, you probably need to try to avoid those guys more," he said. "Why don't you just join me inside the school making stuff?"

"You know I can't do that," I replied. "I have to get out of school early every day…"

"…because you're an Eevee, you still haven't evolved, and you need psychiatric help to find out what's seeming to be the problem with you," he interrupted. "I know all that, but couldn't you just stay one day?"

Just as he said that, a black sports car drove over, and an Umbreon's head popped out.

"Sorry Zach, I have to go. Another time, maybe," I said to the Sneasel.

He nodded, and started back towards the school.

I opened the car door and jumped in, and the car drove me back home.

As soon as I got home and opened the door, I was greeted by a wild haired Alakazam, shouting "I've found it! I've found it!"

"Found what, you crazy old fool?" I shouted back.

"I've found the cure for your disease, Light, what else!" he shouted again.

"Who said I had a god damn disease!" I shouted at him.

I should probably elaborate. The Alakazam was a Psychiatrist hired by my father to "cure" the "mental disease" I had. He was convinced that the Alakazam would help, but all he had done so far was walk around our house shouting, "What's the cure! What's the cure!" To be honest, I was starting to go mad myself, listening to him spouting his rubbish all day about some disease I supposedly had.

"I'm the psychiatrist here, not you! You're just a twelve year old kid with no sense of ambition whatsoever, while I'm a professional! Leave this job to me!"

He made an attempt to straighten his moustache, failed, and sat down.

"Well, your father hired me for a reason, you know boy," he said to me. "Deep in your heart, you know that I mean good for you, even though I might appear like an eccentric old fool…"

He sighed, as he got up abruptly, almost as if he had thought of something, then sat down again slowly, with another sigh of despair. I was about to leave the room when a smartly-dressed Umbreon and a worried-looking Jolteon stepped in.

"Well, Mr Zam? Have you found out what's wrong yet?" asked the Umbreon.

"I'm afraid not, sir," said the Alakazam. "Although it is quite hard to work under the great pressures you are putting me under…"

"Well then, you won't need to be pressured any longer," the Umbreon said. "I've found a cure myself."

"What!?" I thought out loud.

"Yes son, I have a cure for your, ahem, ailment," my father said, knowing I despised that word. "Come with me, Light, for we are simply wasting time standing here."

I followed him, albeit reluctantly, hoping this was the last I'd see of all this trouble.

Needless to say, it was.

I followed my father into a room with a large kind of stasis tank inside. My father said nothing, only pointed a finger at the stasis tank, telling me to get in. After I got in, I heard voices, then I felt an extreme amount of electricity pass through me. I put up with it at that time. However, the shocks kept coming, and I felt myself lose strength rapidly, to a stage where I was almost dead. When I finally did reach that stage, however, and was about to enter the realm of eternal sleep, I heard voices.

"Come with us, young Light. We have much work to do."

And so, I closed my eyes for what, at that moment, seemed to be the last time.

However, this was not the last time. When I found the strength to open my eyes again, I discovered I was in some sort of room and lying on some sort of makeshift bed. The room's walls were covered in half-dried wallpaper, hanging off at the corners. I could see a figure, much like an Eeveelution of some sort, but not like any of the ones I'd seen before. Just then, she noticed I was awake and walked over. It was then I realised why she didn't look like any eeveelution I'd ever seen.

She had wings. And a halo above her head.

"Hi Light!" she said in a surprisingly high-pitched voice. "Welcome to your new home!"

I deadpanned.

"First of all, how do you know my name? Second, where exactly am I?"

She thought for a moment, then said, "I'm not the one to tell you. If you really want to know, then you must seek out the Magneseon that lies deep within the bowels of this house. Only she can tell you the real answer."

"Last question," I said. "What kind of Pokémon are you?"

"Well isn't that rude!" she replied. "Oh wait, you haven't really seen your reflection yet, have you?"

She held up a mirror, and it was then that I realised that I too had changed. I looked like an Umbreon, but at the same time, my fur was coloured a bright green and I had lightning-bolt shaped ears.

"Wait, what exactly am I?" I asked the other eeveelution.

"Well, I didn't have a name at first. Well technically I did, it's Celestia. But the others decided to call my species Angeleon, for obvious reasons," she said.

"So, what am I?" I asked her.

"I dunno!" she said cheerfully. "How about Neoneon?"

"Neoneon? It's ok, I guess. I mean I can't think of anything better…" I said.

"Then it's settled!" she said. "Come on! Let's go meet the rest!"

So saying, she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the room and downstairs.

_A.N: So, who exactly is this family? That's for you to decide! Send me OCs describing your character, moveset, personality, a brief backstory, and it has to be your __**OWN MADE UP EEVEELUTION. **__Have fun with that. I'm out of here!_

_Also, there is now a poll on my account page! Which story should I focus more on, A New Era (This one) or Familiar? It's all for you guys to decide!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Era**

**Chapter 2- Backstory**

Walking out of the room I had been sleeping in, I realised how big the place I was in was. My room was one of many set into a long corridor, which had many doors along both its sides. Taking my first steps in this new place, I suddenly found it extremely hard to walk, and kept finding myself falling over. At first, Celestia was suppressing giggles, but soon, she became aware of my suffering. As she helped me up for the umpteenth time, a thought seemed to strike her.

"Um, sorry if this sounds a bit rude, but… how old exactly are you, Light?" she asked me.

"I'm not too sure why it matters, but I'm 12…"

"Yep. That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"You see, when everyone arrived here, they were all set to a definite age of around 16."

"Around? That isn't very definite…"

"I'm trying to explain here."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, whatever put us here managed to turn back time (or forward in your case) and change us all to the same age. To be honest, when I was warped here, I was only 12 myself…"

"Oh really? That explains your childish side then…"

"Shut up," she said, punching me lightly. I pretended that it really hurt, and fell over, rolling on the floor in pain, causing her to smile a bit.

"Get up, and stop pretending, so I can introduce you to the others. They're all downstairs waiting for you."

I quickly got up, brushed myself off (again finding it hard to do with my paws), and followed her downstairs. Halfway down the stairs, however, I heard some heavy breathing coming from somewhere around me. Instinctively, I looked up, remembering the pain of the bullies before, and saw what seemed to be an eeveelution above me. He looked like a Jolteon, except his fur was sea green with slight patches of yellow within, 3 tails that seemed to rotate as fast as the wind, reminding me of some kind of electric fan, and a pair of dark green bat wings. However, his most striking feature was a giant red X across his face. Seeing me noticing him, he sighed in despair.

"Well, you're the first one who's spotted me trying to ambush them first time."

"Ignore him," Celestia said. "That's just his way of welcoming people."

Deadpanning, I said, "Uhh… thanks. So, what's your name?"

"My name? It's Kaze, and as for my species, I'm a Venteon. Celestia gave me that name, because my revolving tails reminded her of an air vent…"

"So, by that logic, I can assume Celestia's the owner of the house?"

"No shit, Sherlock. How'd you figure that one out?" said a voice, slightly monotonously.

Looking down through the railings, I saw another eeveelution standing there. She, like me, looked like an Umbreon, but her fur tone was slightly more purple, she had two tails instead of nine, and there seemed to be some kind black aura surrounding her body. On her head rested what appeared to be a large tuft of fur, in the shape of a witches' hat.

"U-umm… it wasn't entirely obvious…" I protested.

"Oh yes, it wasn't. That's why she was there when you first woke up, and that's why she gives species names to everyone here, and…"

"Quiet, Shade, you're being too mean to the newcomer," another voice said.

Another eeveelution came into view. He looked almost like a regular Flareon, except that his mane and fur were all coloured a metallic silver, his eyes were a shiny red, and there were small red stripes on his back.

"Nate, stay out of this. I have a right to tease him. I mean, Kaze does it all the time…"

"Hey, I'm just preparing him for later life. You, on the other hand, are just mocking him." Kaze protested.

"fiiine…" she said, muttering incomprehensible words to herself.

Walking the rest of the way down the stairs, I suddenly felt an explosion underneath my feet, and saw many of the various paintings on the wall shake.

"That'll be Valysira," Celestia said, suddenly appearing behind me, resting her head on my shoulder. "She just won't stop training… and with that big of an explosion, I'm more or less certain she used that move again…"

At that, everyone suddenly rushed down the stairs, heading towards a door that I now realised was leaking smoke. I quickly ran over as well, as they opened the door and rushed down the stairs into what seemed like the basement. When we got there, the scene was not what I expected. There was fire surrounding all the walls, which were already bruised and battered enough. There was a badly battered training dummy standing at one end of the room, and in the corner next to it, countless more training dummies were piled up, all battered, burnt, fried and blasted beyond recognition. In the middle of it all was yet another eeveelution. Her fur was thick, like that of a wolves, and was a very dark black with dark red streaks stretching along her back like a tiger's stripes. She had steel grey eyes with blue irises and two large bat-like wings. Her paws were covered in an orange aura that looked surprisingly like fire. She seemed to be badly weakened as she stood, legs shaking, staring at the training dummy with a look of disgust.

"You… Don't hurt my family, you piece of trash…" she said, before collapsing on the floor.

At that point, I lost control of my movement, and I ran forward pressing my paw on her forehead, and using the only useful move that I knew as an Eevee: Moonlight. I felt a glowing aura surround my body, as always, and I saw the wounds on this new eeveelution's body start to disappear, as she opened up her eyes and looked at me.

"W-who… are you?" she asked me.

"I'm just the new eeveelution in this house," I told her. "I mean… my name? It's Light… and my apparent species name is Neoneon…"

"Well… thank you, Light…" she said, before going back to sleep.

I stood up and looked up at the others.

"She just needs a bit of rest, and she'll be fine," I told them.

At that moment, Shade stood up and walked over to me, slapping my hand on her back.

"So, Liiiight. Got a crush already?" she asked me.

"S-shut up!" I protested, blushing profusely as the other three giggled quietly amongst themselves.

After Valysira had woken up, we all gathered in the main room, sitting down on the various sofas, so I could properly introduce myself to them, and they could do the same to me.

"Well, since you're the newest one here, Light, you can go first!" Celestia told me.

"Much appreciated," I told her, not appreciating it at all. After all, my past was pretty dark…

At that moment, Valysira put her hand on my shoulder, and told me calmly,

"Don't worry if your past is a bit dark. After all, no matter how dark it is, Shade's will always be darker."

"I'm not sure if that's just a pun on my name," she said, mumbling, "but it's true, my past will probably always be darker."

I sighed, finally giving in, and telling my story.

"I was always the runt of the pack. Everyone at school picked on and bullied me, and I only had one actual friend. For the sole reason that I would never evolve, my dad hired a group of scientists headed by an half-crazy Alakazam to try and cure my "ailment". An older sister that I used to have supposedly had the same ailment, and one day was taken away. I never saw her again, and I was told that she was living with a new family. I believed that until a few months ago, when I learnt that she was actually…"

I paused for a moment, before continuing.

"One day, after getting beat up by some bullies again, I was called home by my father, taken into a lab, and sparked with strong electric shocks until I died. At least, I thought I'd died. I heard a voice telling me to come with them, and when I woke up, I was in this very house. Celestia, of course, had to give me the dumbest sounding name ever, Neoneon…"

Kaze nodded slightly.

"I can relate to some of that. Just like you, I was the runt of the pack. However, because I wouldn't evolve, my parents abandoned me. I was taken in by my sister, Yuki, a Glaceon, and one day, after waking up, I just realised I had evolved. How I found this house is also a bit strange. One day, I was walking through the forest with my sister, and we were horribly lost. We eventually stumbled across this house, where we met Celestia and the others. My sister, a teacher at a school near here, entrusted me into Celestia's care, and left me here. And you already know my species name, Venteon."

"Well, I guess I'm next," Valysira said. "Technically, I'm the oldest one out of all of us. My story is pretty simple as well: I died. My soul was taken to Giratina for judgement. Because, apparently, my soul was so pure and willing to help others, he gave me a job. It was to ferry the dead souls of all the dead Pokémon to the underworld for judgement. However, after an "incident" with one of the more evil souls, Giratina allowed me to stop working my job, and sent me here. Now, I usually only work when the current Soul Ferrier is off sick with the Pokerus. They call me Shadeon, for reasons. Although that does get me confused with Shade a lot."

"My turn next? Ok," Nate said. "Both my parents died when I was very young, and I was sent to live in a foster home. I was beaten up a lot, and my only friend was a Machop, who helped me get stronger and evolve. I eventually evolved into a Flareon, while he evolved into a Machoke. However, he had to leave because he was too old, leaving me in the foster home. When I was around 14, I met another Eeveelution, an Espeon named Carol, and we became the best of friends. However, she would always get blamed for things other girls did, but instead of letting them whip her, I offered myself as a stand in. See those red stripes on my back? Those are the remnants of the scars that I received at that time."

I winced slightly.

"Anyway, by the time we were both 16, we'd both had enough. And so, we decided to escape together. However, just moments after we had escaped the foster home, we were hit by a drunk driver, and I was knocked quite a few feet away from Carol, a large piece of trash metal embedding itself in my side. Crawling over to Carol, I hugged her, and she hugged me back. Even now, I still hope that I can see her again… The piece of metal embedded in my side must have been absorbed by my body, making me part steel. Celestia was a bit tired when she found me, and just decided to call me Neoflareon."

"Well, as Valysira said, my past is pretty dark," Shade said. "Just like you, I was constantly beat up at school. One day, I was being beat up so badly, I was on the verge of passing over to the other side. At this point, I was quite happy, because I thought my suffering would finally end. However, when my last breath seemed to escape me, I felt an aura envelop my body, and as soon as I realised I was evolving, I blacked out. At that point, I had a nightmare. I saw… my own body, killing my attackers, except, I was just watching, and could not do anything… and at that moment, my own body lunged at me, jolting me awake, where I found myself resting on the very bed that you yourself slept in when you came here."

At that moment, we all looked at Celestia.

"U-umm… I'd prefer not to say?" she said quietly.

"Come on Celestia, you're going to have to tell us eventually…" Shade muttered.

"Well, as the host of the house, I say I don't have to tell you guys!" she said, sticking her tongue out at us. "Also, as the host of the house, I say it's time someone cooked some dinner!"

"Well, why don't you?" I asked her.

"How about you? You're the new one here, and we still haven't seen what you can do!" she told me. "Come on!" she said, dragging me off to the kitchen, while the others simply laughed at my misfortune.

_A.N: Longest chapter ever written! Yaaaay!_

_Anyway, Stay Frosty, everyone!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Eheheheh… I'd try my best to explain why I've been away so long, but I really can't be bothered…_

_On with the story! :D_

**A New Era- Chapter 3- Something we all have in common**

_*BOOM*_

I screamed as I was blown back by a tall, thin man wielding a deadly scattergun, before he fell down dead 2 seconds later, having been stabbed by a man in a mask who had apparently appeared out of nowhere. 10 seconds later, I was back up again, chasing the very same man around a desert, while waving a glowing sword around in the air. Just as I was about to deal the finishing blow, Valysira walked into my room.

"Hey, Light, what're you doing? I heard screaming and lots of swearing coming from your room, and I wanted to see what you were doing."

"I'm just playing a game," I said, hiding the computer screen behind my back. All my belongings that I remembered had mysteriously appeared in my room after I had finished cooking, and the others had insisted that I cooked every day.

"Hmm… any _normal_ game wouldn't make you rage so much… what were you playing? Hey, let me see!" she said as I pushed her away, lightly of course.

"No, it's ok! I'm fine, you can go now!" I insisted.

"Fine… if you say so…" she said, turning away.

I relaxed slightly, before noticing a glint in her eyes.

"Don't let your guard down, Light," she said with a menacing smile, before blowing me out of the way with a well-aimed Dark Pulse.

She looked over at the computer, and I heard her groan.

"Really, Light? I'd never take you to be someone who played shooting games…"

"Hey, Team Fortress isn't any old shooting game!" I retorted. "It actually requires strategy!"

"Oh really?" she said. "Tell me more then, and I'll judge it for myself."

_10 minutes of in-depth explaining and 6 map rotations later…_

Kaze barged into my room.

"Light, time for you to cook di…" he faltered, seeing Valysira, sitting on my lap, with her eyes glued to the monitor.

"In my defense, she said she wanted to sit on my lap," I quickly said.

"Never mind that, I've never seen Valysira so stuck to a computer screen! What did you introduce her to, Team Fortress?"

"Shut up, both of you!" Valysira burst out. "I've almost killed this Heavy! Let me concentrate!"

Kaze visibly sweatdropped, before seeming to have a lightbulb moment.

"Hey, how about this?" he suggested. "I'll go get my laptop, and we can maybe do a co-op?"

"Sure, you go do that," I agreed.

_Another 4 map rotations later…_

I quickly climbed to the top of the silo, where there was a perfect camping point. I took out my sniper rifle and my binoculars, and sat down to survey my surroundings. Almost immediately, I saw the faint outline of two spies running across the ground below. Taking up my sniper rifle, I took aim, and fired twice. Two deaths, and two screams echoing around the house.

"Light, you're too good at this game!" complained Nate.

"You're fucking 12, aren't you? How does a 12 year old get so good at this game!?" shouted Shade.

"I'm not exactly 12 anymore though…" I said.

"They're right though, Light, you're pretty good," said Kaze.

"Yeah… but not good enough!" Valysira said, again with a menacing smile.

Before I had time to notice, I saw my lifeless body fall down towards the ground, and a masked man appear behind him.

_GrimReaperGirl is dominating DarkLight_

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" I screamed. "HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE!?"

"I may have helped slightly with some Sticky Bombs, by accident of course," Kaze laughed.

"Well damn that, it's Scout time!" I declared.

"I'm kind of surprised no one has sapped my sentries yet…" Celestia said.

"Probably because all three of those guys have a Spy addiction, and sentries would be useless anyway…" I told her.

"You guys, you're all boring. Change into some different classes…" Kaze said.

"Oh, boo hoo. Go home and cry to your mommy, little baby," Nate said.

"In that case, be a heavy," Celestia said, laughing.

"Fine then, I'll be a medic," Shade said.

"I'm staying as a spy," Valysira said. "I like trolling Light!" she added.

"Come on then guys, let's do this!" I announced!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the sound of a siren burst out.

"Ugh, not again… THEY'RE BACK EVERYONE! GET GOING!" Celestia shouted.

"What!? Who!? Where!?" I shouted, panicking.

"No worries, Light, just some annoying other Pokémon that pester us all the time," Valysira told me. "Come on, we have to drive them off!"

"Ok then, let's go!" I said, following the rest outside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hmmm… it's just three this time…" I heard Celestia say, as I stepped outside.

In front of us stood an Emboar, a Blaziken and an Infernape. For a moment, I flinched slightly in surprise, but shook it off.

"Come on then! If it's a fight you want, you're going to get it!" we all shouted.

I took the initiative and charged forward, punching the Blaziken straight in the beak.

"Light Speed!" I shouted.

"What are you doing, Light!?" Celestia shouted.

"I dunno, just going with the flow! In fact, let me handle this whole thing!"

"Are you sure?" Celestia said, but was stopped from rushing forward by Valysira.

"Don't worry, Celestia. He's not going to die anytime soon…"

Nodding to Valysira, I charged a ball of electricity in my hands, and fired it at the Emboar, who was currently charging at me. It hit him square in the face, knocking him backwards into a tree. The Infernape charged at me, coating its whole body in fire. I nimbly sidestepped the attack, causing him to charge into the recovering Blaziken, knocking them both out. However, I had forgotten about the Emboar, who landed a direct Hammer Arm on me. I went flying, past the heap of Blaziken and Infernape, and dangerously close to the cliff outside the house.

"Light!" I heard Valysira call.

I could barely move, and with one more Heat Crash from the Emboar, I went tumbling off the cliff.

_This is it, _I thought. _I'm going to die now. It's been fun, but I guess my time's up._

With my last thought, I remembered the pain I had suffered, and how it had all gone away after arriving at the house. I just wished to go back…

And suddenly, I didn't feel myself falling anymore. It felt as if I was suspended in mid-air, almost as if I was rising. I opened my eyes, and realised I was glowing, and seemed to be floating up towards the sky. A few particles in the air also started glowing, and accumulating near me.

_Of course!_ I thought. _Neon is a gas, after all!_

Eventually, I had floated back up to the top of the cliff, where I saw a half-dead Emboar collapsed on the floor, with a particularly angry Shade standing on top, still panting.

"Don't… you ever… hurt my friends… ever again…" she muttered. I saw tears flowing down her face.

"Um, Shade…" I began, before getting dogpiled by the other four.

"LIGHT! YOU'RE BACK!" Celestia said, crying tears of joy.

Shade suddenly turned round, and seeing me, her face seemed to show a tiny amount of happiness for a moment, but soon the smile was replaced with a snarl.

"You… you IDIOT!" she screamed, charging a dark pulse towards me.

"No, no no no, please don't!" I protested, but my words were lost on her rage.

The sound of the explosion echoed through the forest.

_Done. Done. Fucking done._


	4. Chapter 4

_You know, I think I like writing this story slightly better!_

_Light: Why's that?_

_Me: Because, even though less people read it, it has more positive reviews!_

_Light: I'm guessing you don't like constructive reviews?_

_Me: If you mean the completely negative ones, then yes!_

_Remember guys, __**constructive doesn't necessarily mean completely negative! (Looking at you Septentrion!)**_

_On with the story!_

_Light: He hasn't even read this story, so I doubt he's going to know that you said that…_

**A New Era**

**Chapter 4: Plot intensifies!**

I flopped down on my bed in frustration and gave a long, hard sigh.

"I swear, I knew those thugs from somewhere…" I said to myself. "I mean, I thought I recognised them for a moment…"

I closed my eyes, and thought about it for a while. _Where had I seen an Emboar, a Blaziken and an Infernape before, so willing to kill me?_

_Could it __**really**__ have been those bullies from all those years back?_

_Wait… _I thought, suddenly having a revelation.

_DOES THAT MEAN I'M NOT DEAD!? I thought._

"Wow, you really are a genius, aren't you Light?" Shade said, sitting down next to me.

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement.

"First off, how did you hear me thinking? Second, what are you doing in my room?"

"First off," she replied, mimicking my surprised voice, "you were shouting it out loud. Everyone in the house heard you. Secondly, I came… to apologise…"

Her voice trailed off at the end, as if she was reluctant to say that.

"Um, what?" I said, a bit more shocked than before. "It's not like you to apologise…"

"W-well, the point is, I'm sorry for blasting you 30 miles through a forest, and I hope… you can forgive me," she said.

I stayed silent for a while.

"…Get out of my room, you alien, and give me back the real Shade."

"…What do you mean?"

"This obviously isn't Shade I'm talking to. Shade would never act like this."

"Wow, I'm just trying to be nice for once…"

"Don't."

"WHAT!?"

"I don't want you to be nice to me."

"W-What do you mean!?"

"Come on! First of all, your personality suits your name and your backstory. Second of all, every story where there's a guy with a group of girls around him needs one girl to be particularly mean, and you'll have to be that one!"

"Who says there's not going to be another character introduced?" Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I just wanted to be nice… but if you're going to be like that…"

"Just… Shade…"

"What? Don't even think about insulting my kindness ag-"

Her words were lost as I pulled her into a deep hug.

"Shade… I'm sorry. You're perfect however you want to be."

Shade, however, was speechless. With one movement, she pulled away from my hug and ran out of my room with a giant blush on her face.

"Well that was unexpected," I sighed. "Time to go cook dinner I guess…"

I walked out of my room and made my way downstairs. However, halfway down the stairs, I heard heavy breathing above me again, just like when I had first come to the house. Looking up, I saw Kaze there, smiling at me.

"Hey Kaze, what's up?" I asked him.

"Eh, nothing much. Just wanted to tell you that Valysira wants to see you. She's in her room at the moment."

"Ok then, thanks Kaze."

"No Problem," he replied, flying off.

I made my way back up the stairs and into Valysira's room, where I saw her sitting there waiting for me.

"Hey, Valysira, what did you want me for?"

She looked a bit more shy than usual, which I found odd. _Why are Shade and Valysira both acting odd all of a sudden?_

"W-well," she said, "firstly, I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me so far since coming here: introducing that awesome game to me, standing up to those thugs, and even saving my life, so I wanted to give you something."

She rummaged around a box for a moment before pulling out a chef's hat. Presenting it to me, she said,

"Since you cook so well, I thought I should give this to you. My father was a cook, and this is all I have to remember him by… so please, look after it.

"I will," I promised her. "What was the second thing?"

"Well…" she said, trailing off.

"Well?" I asked.

Reaching in, she gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Call me Val," she said, before running off.

I stood there, still dazed.

_What just happened? _ I asked myself.

"What just happened?" I heard Nate say from just outside the doorway.

"I don't even know, man," I told him. "I don't even know anymore."

"Well, anyway, Celestia's just called a house meeting. Another Eeveelution's turned up. In fact, this time, I don't think it's just one Eeveelution…"

"Oh, ok then. At least I'll get to know how I turned up here…" I said, following him downstairs.

_A.N: Yes, this was a short chapter. I wrote it in a day, for goodness sake, what do you expect?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Era**

**Chapter 5: Quite a short chapter.**

I followed Nate downstairs and into the living room, where I saw, sprawled on the floor, a new eeveelution, with another one standing above him, looking extremely worried and tired, panting as she spoke to Celestria.

"Is he going to be ok? I brought him here as fast as I could…"

"Don't worry," I heard Celestria say. "However, how did you know about this place?"

"Ah, I've seen someone run in here before, and they didn't look like a normal eeveelution… more like some kind of hybrid eeveelution! I thought I'd be welcome here, but I didn't want to come alone. Then I found this guy," she said, prodding the half-dead eeveelution on the ground with her foot, "and I thought I might as well bring him along with me!"

"But are you sure he's going to be ok?" I heard Valysira say. "His life force seems quite low…"

"Don't worry, Valysira!" I heard Kaze say. "All we have to do is force ask Light to heal him!"

"Yeah, but doesn't Moonlight only work on Pokémon that are awake?" Shade said.

"At least let me try," I said, walking down the stairs to meet the others.

As soon as they say me, Valysira and Shade both looked at me expectantly, but noticed each other doing this and exchanged quizzical glances with each other.

Trying to avoid some kind of fight, I said, "Well, do I just need to heal him?"

"Y-yeah, just do that," Valyrisa said, stuttering a bit.

Rolling my eyes, I placed my hand on the knocked-out eeveelution's head and began to glow. I felt energy coursing through my body…

…and the next thing I knew, I was sprawled across the floor, Shade shaking me frantically.

"COME ON, LIGHT, WAKE UUUUUUP!" she was screaming in my ear.

"I'm trying to! It would help, however, if you got off my back and gave me a hand!" I shouted back at her with as much energy as I could muster. "It takes a lot of energy to revive a knocked-out Pokémon!"

"In that case, let me help you," said the female eeveelution, appearing out of nowhere next to me. She grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me up.

"T-thanks," I said, still a bit worn out.

"No problem," she said, giving me a smile.

"W-well, if you'll excuse me, I just need to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water…" I said, slipping away from the group.

"In that case, can I come along with you?" the new eeveelution said. "I'd like to know more about you, while we give this other one some more time to recover."

"O-okay, sure," I said, not sure why every single female in this house was suddenly so attached to me.

"So, your name's Light?..." she asked.

"Yeah, my name's Light. What's yours?" I asked her.

"U-um, it's Koko…" she said, blushing slightly. She had purplish fur, like the colour of an Espeon's, but her tail and ears were more similar to that of an Umbreon's. From the sides of her neck came out two thin vein-like tubes, that connected near her forehead, where there was a third eye, as opposed to her two normal ones. She reminded me of a character from a video game, but I couldn't pinpoint it exactly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Lilly. Has Celestria given you a species name yet?"

"Yeah, she said something like Satoreon, after some kind of thing from Japanese mythology that could read minds and manipulate the consciousness… to be honest, I think she's maybe just a bit crazy…"

"You don't say…"

"Ahem. You two…" said a voice from the doorway.

"C-celestia! I can explain, it's just that-"

"Never mind that; the other guy's woken up. You might wanna come hear this though…"

_A.N: Exams and writer's block, I love you both. I was planning on this being just slightly longer, but I can't even think of anything… and it took so long too… Sorry guys, and I just hope the next chapter with the new introduction is better!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Era**

**Chapter 6- The Eevee buried Underground**

Following Celestria back to the living room, we saw the new eeveelution now sitting up and having a quiet conversation with Valysira. He didn't seem to talk much, mainly listen. Shade, meanwhile, had fallen asleep on the couch, seeming tired out from something. When Valysira saw me, she waved slightly and beckoned me to come over.

"Come on, Light! Come meet the new guy!"

"Sigh… must you be so obnoxiously loud?" he muttered.

The new eeveelution looked like an Umbreon in general appearance as well, however his fur was dark brown. The rings around his ears and tail were made of solid rock, and seemed to droop just slightly under the weight. His eyes were bright green, like two emeralds.

"Uh…" I said, struggling for words, "…Hi there?"

He smiled.

"Much more quiet. I like it. Unlike your friend here…"

"Hey!" Valysira objected. "Light's noisy too! Right?" she shouted, wrapping her hands around my shoulders.

"Val, please stop -cough cough- strangling me… and where are Nate and Kaze?"

"They're outside, cleaning up the trail of dirt that followed these two here! And no, I will NOT get off you, my dear Light!"

Hearing a gasp of shock behind me, I turned round to see Koko charging at me. I instinctively moved out of the way, and I felt the weight on my back that was Valysira suddenly disappear. Turning around, I saw a cloud of dust as the two fought wildly. The noise awoke Shade, who rubbed her eyes tired. When she finally realised the two fighting, she sighed as she stepped in to intervene, as did Celestria. I looked across at the other Eeveelution, sighing.

"So, my name's Light. It's nice to meet you," I said.

"My name is Yairo. It is a pleasure to meet you, too," he replied, shaking my hand.

"So," began Celestria, when everyone was sat down, "would you two care to tell your stories?"

"Sure, ok," said Koko. "Well, I was born into poverty. My mother and father both died when I was really young, so I was forced to live in the wild. I was gathering firewood one day, when I came across this, uh, fairy thing. It seemed hurt, so I took it back to my home in the forest. After falling asleep that night, I woke up the next day with the fairy gone and I gained the power to read minds and sense where people are through brainwaves. Apparently, it makes me schizophrenic, but that's not true! Anyway, yeah, I found this slight mound in the ground, and dug it up to find this guy here. Therefore, I dragged him back to my house, but on the way I came across here. I figured I could have some help. And that's pretty much it."

"Well, I assume it is my turn now," said Yairo. "I was part of a rich and noble family, and we prided ourselves on early evolution. However, when it came to the time for me to undergo the process of evolution, I could not muster the strength to evolve. Ashamed of me, my parents wasted no time in trying to get rid of the evidence. They drugged me, making me fall asleep, and buried me underground. I eventually suffocated to death, but heaven knows how long I was buried for before a certain someone dug me up," he finished, giving a sideways glance at Koko.

"Hey, it's not my problem! As far as I'm aware, I helped you by digging you up!"

"Excuse my rudeness, but I quite liked being alone underground; there is no one noisy there."

"Alright, you two, stop already…" muttered Nate. "Stop reminding me of those times…"

"Yeah, Nate has pretty fond memories of "her", so can you not?" defended Kaze.

I just sat there, bored. I was used to arguments between people here.

"Light, snap out of it," Celestria said. "You've got three girls hugging your neck, you know."

"You know, I'm surprised you're not doing it too, Cel," Kaze said. "It is heat season, after all."

"Remember, I said I'm technically only 12 years- Light, are you ok?"

My jaw had dropped to the floor.

"W-what? Heat season!?"

_Another short chapter! Don't hate me please :3_

_I'm just trying to make up for the weeks I didn't update, so shorter but more frequent updates!_


End file.
